Fabien Tiggular
100px When you see Fabien, you know he's a romancer. The lively bi student at the school, Fabien knows how to have a good time. He rarely falls in love with someone, rather, he makes his way around the school at his own pace. He isn't familiar with the idea of 'love'. In fact, being 'in love' turns out to be the only thing that will catch him off guard. Biography Personality Adventure, Fun, and Dancing through life are the three things that Fabien relies on, in his over-exuberant 'royal' life. This Winkie Prince is a playful, easily board, romanticist. Though he looks very shallow, he is a thoughtful prince. He can also be quite rude and mean in situations where someone calls him out, for whatever reason. He has capitalized on his inherent popularity - he usually can't 'hide' from the masses who love him, and get's flocked with those who would 'do anything' to be his friend. Fabien is short tempered, and has anger management issues. While he is not supposed to show this in public, he clearly displays when he is not happy. Fabien has no qualms about telling people when he isn't pleased with them. Fabien can be very theoretical, often playing sinarious out in his own mind of how a situation should play out. (this typically is a platform of his frustration, when his 'plan' doesn't play out how he intended it.) In terms of manners and interactions, Fabien knows no rules. Overall, he is a rebel, which makes him popular with the younger Ozian crowds, especially in the Winkie Country where he will rule in the future. Overall, he intereacts with this younger generation, or at least a special, select few. Fabien, though currently a Winkie Prince, is the King of intimacy. He will romance someone for two or three nights (he doesn't believe in a one night stand), then leave them forever and move on to someone new. Fabien is the first bisexual in his bloodline, which confuses his grandparents. However, his father approves and accepts his son's stance. Appearance Fabian has light brown hair, with golden tints. It is longer on top, and cropped on the sides. His eyes are piercing blue, and his skin is fair. Though he has a personal stylist, who decides his outfits. He doesn't ever wear the same thing twice (at least in public). His signature style is toned leather pants, a vanilla embroidered shirt, with an overcoat. The overcoat has silver and gold detailing on the shoulders and cuffs. While the exact item may not be worn over, he has these same themes throughout most of his wardrobe. The Wizard of Oz The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny Fabien will rise to the throne of his family in the Winkie Country, and rule that Winkie Region. Though the political state within The Land of Oz is quite similar to that of the human world, Fabien is currently attending Emerald City Halls of Ivy as a Ozzie-Sci (Poli-Sci) major. He is the future leader of that region, so he needs to understand...basics...of the profession. To Fabien, he is attending school to boost his popularity and hook up with other students. He rarely studies and simply get's good grades, with his personal charisma. Storyline Fabien is an only child. He lived with his father, and grandparents in their clan castle. His father, the Crowned monarch of the clan, never had much of a relationship with his son. His father was always dealing with diplomatic and political actions, and rarely had time for anything else. Thus, Fabien's grandparents truly raised him. Though their overall view on life was much different from Fabien's. Fabien is a free spirit, he loves adventure and fun. However, instead of accepting that, his grandparents believed it was their role to 'curb' Fabien's overexuberant and extroverted personality. They would keep him indoors, and attempt to teach him the meaning of responsibility. The outdoors constantly called to Fabien, he would sneak out of the castle, and go exploring - the yellow hills and mountains of the Winkie Country. His favorite spot, was just on the edge of the land. The most far west he believed anyone had traveled, while still being in Oz, right on the verge of the desert surrounding Oz. He would spend many afternoons, and midnights at this spot - away from everyone, and surrounded by nature. Eventually, his grandparents were fed up with Fabien's 'uncontrollable' and 'unprofessional' 'childish' behavior. They decided to send him away to a boarding school, for younger teenagers. On the eve of his 13th birthday, Fabien was sent off alone, to live at this boarding school. His grandparents had convinced his father that it was best to eliminate Fabien from his life. He didn't have a public standing, and he 'couldn't be trusted'. His father believed them, and decided to not contact his son at all. In all honesty, Fabien couldn't care less. He never really knew his father very well anyway. The main benefit he identified was not dealing with his grandparents. Studying away from home was the best thing Fabien believed could be done. Granted, he didn't actually study...at all. In fact he began to set his own precedent. One he would use for the rest of his education. Fabien's natural charisma, got him many things while he was at boarding school. He received favor from his professors, and favor from the other students. By just being himself, he made many many friends, or at the time they seemed to be. He was the popular kid, loved by all. However, soon into his second year at the school, he realized that most of these other students had absolutely, no reason to look up to him...at all. He realized that sometimes people are supposed to be followers, to all follow one leader, whether they deserve support or not. Fabien began taking advantage of this. He had several hundred other students who all looked up to him and would 'do anything to be his friend'. He took advantage of this 'undeniable and unprecedented' fame. This influence was how he forced his way into the role of valedictorian of the schools graduating class. Before Fabien began highschool, he visited back home mainly to back the rest of his belongings, as he didn't plan on returning to the family clan castle after he went off to the Emerald City Halls of Ivy. Upon return, he learned of his grandfather's death, and his grandmother's continued distain for Fabien himself. Fabien's father did make himself known, and met with his son - proud that he was top in his class. Fabien's time at home, wasn't long. He left for the Emerald City, happy to be out of his families reach once again. Fabien, once again, was not the type of student who studied or even cared about grades. After all, he knew he could get anything he wanted by just being influencial. Due to this, he didn't show up at the Emerald City to attend ECHI until halfway through the second semester. He made his grand entrance and appearance which spiced up student life within the school. Like most other students at ECHI, Fabien didn't return home after the school year was over, in fact he stayed in the Emerald City, and continued to make a name for himself. He was the note of jealousy in many guys hearts, and the main fixation of most girls hearts. He started 'sleeping his way around' the groups of students who stayed on campus during the summer months. During the first semester of his second year at the school, he met [[Glintson Ardennes Upperton|'GA'-lint Upperton]], Galint was infatuated with him at first glance. He seemed to be the product of the utmost perfection. Galint was someone who could fall in love very easily. Rather, Fabien was scared of love, and also confused at the idea of only being with one person - forever. While Fabien wasn't was impacted by meeting Galint, he did find the guy attractive. Who wouldn't? Galint, was the loving, bright, bold, son of the Good Witch of the South - everyone know his mother, thus everyone knew Galint. Fabien had never been with a man before, and Galint made it his personal goal to make that happen, no matter how long it took, Galint swore he would be the first guy Fabien would be with. Galint, who isn't known for his patience, definitely followed through with that swear. He waited a whole year before Fabien finally agknoledged that they were clearly more then friends. Fabien was nervous since he never had been 'in love' with anyone before, he just used those other students who longed to be used by him. Galint was different. He led a similar life to Fabien, although he had a loving parent, and grew up wanting and getting everything. He also knew the pressures of being a 'people'es person'. Relationships Family Crowned Winkie Monarch :Fabian's father, was never 'there' for Fabien. Due to this, Fabien kinda hates him. This hate is more directed towards his grandparents. Romance Glintson Ardennes Upperton :Fabien never thought he would end up with Glint, he found the Quadeling Sorceror attractive, but Fabien had never loved and cared for someone before. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Eventually, they hooked up, but then Easton Thropp made everything complicated. While Fabien was on the fence about being with Glint, Easton (Son of the Wicked Witch of the East) started romancing Glint. Enemies Easton Thropp :Love triangles. Once Easton started romancing Glint, Fabien became jealous. This created a rift between the guys - who had previously been decent friends. Glint was along for the ride, and he enjoyed whichever guy was giving him attention. Pet 'Irischarger' A color changing horse. Notes *Fabien Tiggular is PoisonMorphe's 8th character on the wiki. *Fabien is loosely based on Fiyero Tiggular, Gregory Maguire's heightened Oz universe. The specific elements that are used are mainly featured in the popular musical ''Wicked. *Fabien was first published on the wiki on April 12th, 2019. *Fabien would be a rebel if he was involved in the Destiny Conflict. *Fabien is one of three new characters Morphe created to prompt his fanon school Emerald City Halls of Ivy. Category:Characters Category:LondonSpear Category:Males Category:Emerald City High